


STILLWATER

by ViraLayton



Series: Nathan Sharp's Surreal Nightmare [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, Suffering, The things I do to characters I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViraLayton/pseuds/ViraLayton
Summary: “Hello, this is Nate.”Silence. He pulled the phone away to make sure he had answered, “Hello? Anyone there?” Silence yet again. “Must be a pocket dia--”“Nate.”His blood ran cold. “No, please.”“Nate, I miss you.”His pace quickened, “This is a sick joke.”“Come home, Nate.”He bit his lip. “Please don’t do this.”“Turn around.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Peach, a friend of mine on Twitter, for making me a MorganWant mood board that inspired this work!  
> Also please excuse any typos, I wrote this at 4AM.

The silence.

He stared down into the river, the water still, reflective. He probably preferred it that way. He thought that, perhaps, if the water was violent, aggressive, it would sour his stomach with thoughts. With a sigh he stood, the neon lights of the nearby clubs too bright for him. Too bright for his thoughts of her.

He kicked a stone, sending it clattering across the cement landing. The river sunk into the ground, bridges and walkways of concrete bathed in moonlight. Towards the sky his eyes went, to the full moon. No other stars shined through, the light pollution made sure of that.

How long had it been? It must have been almost a year. He kicked another stone, flying into the river and landing with a heavy splash. He could still feel her touch occasionally. He would be working, and an icy feeling would spread across his shoulders. She herself, though kind and full of moxie, was cold to the touch. Another stone found itself at his feet, finding a new home a few feet in front of him. He paused.

The stone left a mark as it clattered down the cement, leaving a trail as if already wet. He shrugged it off, continuing, but not before kicking it in the river.

His phone buzzed. The sudden noise of his phone jarred him, and swiftly he pulled it out.

"Hello?" His voice was shaky.

A jovial voice answered on the other end, "Hey Nate, it's Brett! You were out for a while, a few hours actually. Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything."

Nate laughed, relieved, "No no, I'm fine, dude. Stayed out after Kevin went home, and managed to take a walk to clear my mind."

Brett was silent for a moment, "Alright, just don't stay out too long."

"What are you, my dad?"

"Christ, Nate, no! Just..." He paused again

Nate spoke after a moment of long silence, "Brett?"

"Nothing, nevermind it. Just don't fall in a volcano or something. Later, Nate."

Nate hung up, not even bothering to say goodbye.

He stared at his phone, her eyes piercing blue from behind the screen. She was smiling, her brown hair curled and floaty. She was happy.

He hurled the phone as far as he could.

He looked back up to the sky, the moon glaring down at him. He huffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and continued walking. His shoulders hunched, a cold breeze passing over him.

He came upon his phone, still in one piece. With a sigh he retrieved it, not bothering to check if it still worked He stared at his shoes while he walked.

She had drowned. They had gone out on vacation, a different state, a lake by a cabin. Him and her, alone for a week. Nothing to stress them out, no work to be done, just the silence and nature.

He remembered on the second to last day, she wanted to sit on the dock and watch the sunset. The dock itself was quite long and wide, stretching a ways into the lake. However, at the same time it was old, rotting. It threatened to break if stepped on wrong. He had joined her, their legs dangling off the edge, a breeze blowing the hem of her dress around. She looked him in the eyes. He distinctly remembered the sun's orange rays fighting with the galaxy trapped in hers.

She turned back towards the sun, ducking over the edge of the lake. "Nate?"

He turned to her, "That is in fact my name."

She shoved him, laughing, "It's so beautiful here. Calm and serene."

"Sounds almost like a different version of you."

"Whatever. Just shut up and look at it."

It was his turn to laugh now, sliding his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her face cold. Her eyes closed, and silently, he pulled out his phone. He held it out, and her eyes opened just as he took a picture of them.

He kissed her forehead, "You're so beautiful."

She simply nodded.

They sat there for what felt like hours, though it may have been less than one. She stirred, stretching. "I am ready to go inside and eat."

"I'll get a head start then!" He shot up, racing across the old dock.

She yelled at him, scrambling up as fast as possible.

"Nate, get back here!" She laughed, and he turned to her, arms wide open. Though, as she took two steps forward, a crash resonated around the lake.

And then she was gone.

His arms slackened. His moment of realization came after a splash and a scream of his name.

He ran back, throwing his jacket and phone to dry land first. He stood above a large hole in the dock, the revealed wood jagged, sticking out. Some was even slicked with blood. A hand shot out of the water, gone as fast as it came. He jumped off the dock's edge, swimming towards her. He dove under.

She was standing on the bottom of the lake. Large splinters of wood pierced her leg, draining her of blood and energy. She did her best to reach him. He grabbed her, taking her in his arms and rushing out of the water.

He remembered laying her down in the bed they shared, towels under her legs. She coughed up water, her face devoid of blood. Her legs were wrapped up, bandaged the best Nate could manage. He remembered pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting with her. The cabin had no phone, and his couldn't find a signal, so they would way until day to leave. He did remember his phone going off, though he was too distracted to notice.

She reached for his hand. He moved closer, tangling their fingers together and stroking her hair with a free hand. She croaked out a thank you.

"We've been together for years, I wouldn't have not helped you."

She smiled and fell silent, falling asleep. He glanced to her legs, the bloody bandages hiding more than just holes from splinters.

Somehow she ended up with claw marks. He knew they weren't there before hand. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was just imagining things.

He must have dozed off, for when he woke, the bed was empty. He shot up. She was no where. The bathroom was empty, she wasn't in a closet, nor hiding anywhere. Nate raced out of the cabin, and screamed for her. He ran to the dock. Fear made him stop halfway. With determination he looked up. He slowly proceeded to the end of it, passing the hole in the wooden plane. He vaguely remembered seeing the wood bursting upwards. He stood at the end of the dock, looking out into the lake.

Something white floated in the middle of the horizon. He yelled for her once more before diving in. Under the water was darkness, as far as one could see. He surfaced and paddled towards the floating white object.

Scraps of white fabric met his, small and familiar patterns on each piece. He reached the large white object. Half of the dress she had been wearing bobbed in the waves. Though she was not inside. His heart broke, and he ducked under the water, hoping for a miracle. For anything but this.

He didn't get that miracle.

Under the water she dragged along the bottom. Scratches along her face, her body barely covered in the remnants of her dress. Her eyes were open and foggy, open and dead.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to stay there so he wouldn't have to leave her. He couldn't leave her. But at the same time he wanted to run. He wanted to run as fast as he could and never look back.

He grabbed her hand -colder than ever before- in the darkness, and tugged her and the fabric of her tattered dress back to land. Then he sank to his knees and started screaming.

Nate felt tears in his eyes, and his phone going of snapped him out of his recollections. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, his shoes scuffing along the concrete walkway.

"Hello, this is Nate."

Silence.

He pulled the phone away to make sure he had answered, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Silence yet again.

"Must be a pocket dia--"

"Nate."

His blood ran cold.

"No, please."

"Nate, I miss you."

His pace quickened, "This is a sick joke."

"Come home, Nate."

He bit his lip. "Please don't do this."

"Turn around."

The other person hung up. He felt his body grow cold, shaking in his own skin. He clutched his phone tightly. It couldn't have been her. It can't be her.

He looked around, surrounded by trees. He spun around confused, blinking as his shoes scuffed against concrete. The trees disappeared.

Nate looked around, the river still flowing in a concrete haven, but there were no buildings to be seen. No lights, just him and the full moon.

He pulled his phone out to call Brett, Phoebe, Mark, Matt, anyone.

No signal, the screen read.

Then why was his phone going off? Why was he answering? Why was there silence on the other end? He heard screaming. Faint, distant, though in his phone. He looked up, and saw broken, burned trees. He saw a path, laid out in brick winding through the wood, and out of fear he ran. With each step, everything got worse. Trees fell, some went up in flames as he passed, some simply wilted and died. 

He stopped and rubbed his eyes, then showing him in a meadow. The moon, larger than he had ever seen shined down on the flowers. A car horn sped by him, and with turn he was buy a bridge. Concrete, solid, with girls in skimpy clothing walking to a nearby nightclub. Nightclub? Wasn't he just out of the city? His fingers weaved into his hair, and he climbed the nearest set of stairs to get away from the river. He headed towards the road, to a bench, to somewhere.

He found himself at an empty park, a deep pond in the middle of it. A bench sat a ways away from the water, and he sat. He pulled out his phone, the screen now cracked in one corner.

He dialed for Brett, and the man's voice greeted him after a few rings, "Well, hello Nate."

"Come pick me up."

Brett paused, "I'm sorry?"

"Brett come on, I can't stay here. I'm going crazy. I don't know if someone slipped me something while I was out or what but I'm hallucinating and I--"

"Hey, hey, slow down there buddy. Where are you?" Nate looked around and gave him the general area. "Alright, I'll look it up and head out in a few minutes. You're at a park?"

"Yeah. Just... get here fast, please dude."

"No proble-"

Nate hung up. He set his phone on the bench next to him, rubbing his eyes. He looked up and the lake spread out before his eyes. He screamed. He stood, blinking as he heard someone whisper behind him. Nate turned, two girls walking by calling him a 'schitzo.' The sidewalk by the park. He heard a whisper, turning to the woods, the trees burning down. The fire scalded his clothes and ski, and he ripped off his jacket in the meadow. A scream rose up in his throat as his phone rang again.

He answered.

"Turn around."

Nate froze, his hands becoming icy.

He found his voice, "Who are you?"

"Turn around."

He turned towards the lake. His phone dropped as he saw her standing at the end of the dock. She opened her arms. He dropped his phone and ran for her.

He vaguely heard someone shout his name. But before he could turn, or care for that matter, he was at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. His arms found nothing but air, and he lost balance. Nate fell face first into the lake, her face greeting him at the bottom. 

Her face stared up at him, her brown hair and white dress flowing with the water's waves. She reached for him, her pale skin flawless. Her eyes begged for him. She looked too good to be real. But Nate didn't notice. She looked so ethereal. At peace.

He sank to her and reached out. His hands gripped her face, and he pulled her close to kiss her.

He barely noticed his clothes swamped with water. He didn't notice his body stopped trying to float back to the surface, and with a final breath before his lungs filled with water, a breath escaped his lips.

"Morgan."

She smiled, and everything went black...

"Tell me again what happened, sir."

He sighed, "Nate called me to pick him up, since he hates driving. I pulled up and yelled for him, and he ran straight into the pond."

The officer nodded, "And do you have any idea why he would do that, Mr..."

"Brett." He thought, "He said he had been hallucinating or something. Thought someone could have drugged him. He could have been thinking about his girlfriend, she died last year."

The officer nodded once more, "Thank you, sir. We will call you if we need anything else. And I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Brett simply nodded and slumped down onto the bench nearest him. He glanced over and found a phone, Nate's to be precise. The investigators must not have noticed it after trying to fish Nate out of the pond. He grabbed it, and went to call someone to collect it, it started to ring. Cautious, and afraid, he answered, "Hello? Nate isn't available at the moment, this is--"

"Brett."

His heart stopped and he stood, looking around. By an ambulance he saw Nate's body lying still, being checked by first responders. He was dead, no doubt about it.

"Brett, I need help.

A different voice. He shivered. No, this was not real.

"It's alright." He dropped the phone, the screen shutting off as it hit the ground.

"Brett, are you there? It's us."

He stomped on the screen.

"Turn around."


End file.
